If The Dead Rise
by Bloody-Adonis
Summary: "Le retour des Enfers était plutôt... mouvementé. Entre le coma de Seiya et... et ça... c'est à croire qu'on n'est pas vraiment rentrés à la maison... Tu penses que la situation s'arrangera, un jour? - Je l'espère, Shun... Je l'espère." Alors que la Guerre Sainte s'achève sur la défaite d'Hades, les chevaliers se rendent compte qu'ils viennent de commettre une grave erreur.
1. Bienvenu en Enfer

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **Ceci est un message très important !**

Je fais ce petit mot pour ceux qui ont déjà commencé à lire cette fanfiction et/ou qui ont déjà lu jusqu'au chapitre 8 (le dernier paru quand je rédige ces mots (le **23 janvier 2019** )). Je suis actuellement en train de corriger certaines... intriguérences* et autres fautes scénaristiques. Je vous demanderai donc de relire tous les chapitres depuis le prologue car des détails, dont certains très importants, ont changé dans l'histoire.

Merci de votre patience et désolé de vous imposer ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une odeur amère flottait dans la chambre. Le silence n'était troublé que pars le souffle des deux hommes dans la pièce. L'un était allongé, pâle, sous les draps blancs qui se soulevaient lentement au rythme d'une respiration endormie. L'autre était assis près de lui, sur une simple chaise, une tasse vide depuis bien longtemps entre les mains, une cuillère à café en dépassant, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme alité. Il soupira, se demandant combien de temps il était resté là, à attendre il ne savait plus trop quoi... Les secondes ne semblaient plus s'écouler depuis un moment, au fond de lui, comme si son propre coeur avait cessé de battre pour les compter. Cet endroit, vide de vie en apparence, semblait venir d'une toute autre dimension.

Le jeune homme à la tasse se leva et arpenta la pièce, jouant de sa petite cuillère sur la céramique, faisant raisonner un "tic-tic" froid à chaque petit choc, accompagnant le bruit de ses bottes renforcées sur le sol crasseux. Ses yeux vides et froids voyagèrent sur les murs ternes, le carrelage usé par le temps et le plafond craquelé, comme s'ils les voyaient pour la toute première fois. Un nouveau soupir, plein de lassitude, lui échappa et une voix rauque s'éleva.

"Eh bah, Seiya... Je te souhaiterais presque de ne jamais te réveiller... Ce monde... c'est devenu un sacré merdier... Dommage..."

Il regarda à travers la persienne de la fenêtre, écartant les lattes fraîches du bout des doigts, jetant un œil au dehors : un parking rempli de voitures qui semblaient de ne plus avoir servi depuis des années ; au-delà de cette décharge automobile, tout semblait désert ; seules quelques silhouettes, semblant minuscules depuis ce point de vue, se mouvaient lentement. Le jeune homme relâcha la persienne et regarda vers l'autre, toujours dans le lit, avant qu'un léger rire sarcastique ne lui échappa. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Le voir debout, peut-être ? Cependant, il lui parla, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre à travers le coton épais de son inconscience.

"L'Enfer a déménagé, mon vieux. On n'est pas rentré à la maison."

C'est alors qu'un geste lui ôta tout sourire, puis un drap se froissa. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant deux pas vers le lit. Une main remua doucement, puis un bras, et enfin la tête. Le dénommé Seiya semblait enfin s'animer, alors que l'autre l'observait, un sourire triste étirant alors ses lèvres pâles. Il joua encore avec sa petite cuillère sur la tasse, cherchant ses mots, mal à l'aise. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis qu'il était arrivé ici... Il faudrait lui expliquer... Tout lui expliquer... Et il n'en avait pas envie. Il laisserait volontiers cette tâche à d'autres... surtout Lui... Lui se ferait un plaisir de lui raconter. Il soupira et, regardant ailleurs, annonça :

"Salut, Seiya... Désolé de t'accueillir comme ça, mais bienvenu en Enfer."

Seiya tenta de se redresser avec une grimace, tout engourdi. Le monde autours de lui semblait évoluer à travers un mur épais. Peu de sons lui parvenaient clairement, et la lumière était trop forte pour ses yeux. L'odeur de poussière et... d'autre chose qu'il n'identifia pas lui souleva l'estomac alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les bruit. _"Bonjour... Désolé... Enfer..."_ fut tout ce qu'il comprit, entre le son aigu qui égrenait les seconde en accéléré. Une paire de bras froids le soutinrent pour le redresser et l'appuyer sur les oreillers. Il tenta lentement de rouvrir les yeux et prit doucement le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Sa gorge était si sèche... Il avait l'impression de n'avoir bu d'eau depuis des mois... Il toussa à plusieurs reprises, avant qu'un verre d'eau n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision et qu'une main gantée de cuir ne l'aide à boire, délicatement, pour ne pas le noyer bêtement.

"Me demande pas combien de temps t'es resté ici. J'ai perdu la notion du temps."

Seiya, ayant le verre bien en main, leva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui lui parlait et semblait s'occuper de lui. Il était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux vert sombre retombant sur des épaules larges, qui semblait porter le poids du monde constamment tant elles étaient affaissées. Il avait des muscles finement travaillés sous une peau pâle couverte de cicatrices et de poussière. Il portait un T-shirt noir aux manches arrachées, lui aussi taché de poussières, et un pantalon de toile de la même teinte, avec des grosses bottines renforcées pleines de boue. Son avant-bras droit était bandé et il portait des gants de cuir. Cet homme lui était familier, mais il ne pouvait voir son visage. Il demanda, incertain.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Le jeune homme se retourna, l'air un peu surpris. De grands yeux verts soulignés de cernes, un visage fin aux traits coupants, une longue estafilade partant du coin de ses lèvres fines, lui barrant la joue,... Un nom lui échappa alors, étranglé, ses cordes vocales nouées par le choc. Il n'osait trop croire ce qu'il voyait.

"Shun... C'est toi.. ?  
\- Salut, Seiya...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé.. ?"

Shun soupira et ses doigts pianotèrent sur la tasse, avant qu'il ne la pose comme s'il était lassé de jouer avec. Sa main se leva pour gratter sa cicatrice, une moue déformant ses lèvres.

"Ça va être... très long à expliquer..."

Seiya regarda son ami retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise. Shun releva les yeux et les fixa sur la tasse, comme si toutes les questions du monde y trouvaient leur réponses. Ses doigts continuaient de s'activer sur sa joue balafrée, et le pégase s'imagina tout un tas de scénari** pour expliquer la présence de cette cicatrice un peu rouge sur ce visage qui, dans son souvenir, avait une peau vierge de toute imperfection.

"Ça a commencé peu après notre retour des Enfers... La situation est... assez exceptionnelle. Je te conseille de me laisser finir avant de poser des questions.  
\- Pourquoi tu prends cet air si grave ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je crois... qu'on peut appeler ça l'Apocalypse..."

* * *

*Le mot _intriguérence_ a été "inventé" par _LinksTheSun_ pour désigner les incohérences dans les intrigues. Allez voir ses vidéos sur les théories de fan pour comprendre de quoi il parle.

**Ceci n'est pas une faute de frappe. Scénario se dit bel et bien _scénari_ , au pluriel.


	2. Les prédateurs

"Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire quand tout cela a commencé... Ni combien de temps tu es resté dans le coma, d'ailleurs... Je peux juste te dire que tout vient de la Guerre Sainte. On t'a amené ici de justesse, l'ai vraiment cru que t'allais y passer, cette fois. Saori est restée à ton chevet chaque jour. Je me souviens qu'on la relayait de temps en temps, avec les autres... Enfin, bref." soupira Shun en se rendant compte qu'il s'attardait un peu trop sur les détails inutiles. "Tout s'est bien passé pendant quelques temps... puis les gens ont cessé de mourir. Leur cœur s'arrêtait, mais l'activité cérébrale, pour une raison mystérieuse, restait inchangée... Mh, un truc comme ça. Pourtant, ils refroidissaient, leur respiration s'arrêtait... ils se décomposaient, même, mais ils s'animaient. Leur âme semblaient toujours dans leur corps. La raison nous a vite paru évidente: la mort d'Hades a provoqué l'effondrement des Enfers. Tu vois où je veux en venir, pas vrai?  
\- Les âmes n'avaient d'autre endroit où aller que leur corps...  
\- Exact. Pendant un temps, les Morts ne se sont pas montré plus gênant que cela... ils faisaient leur vie... enfin, si on veut. Mais ça a dégénéré quand leur cerveau a commencé à se décomposer à leur tour. Je sais plus trop pourquoi... ils pétaient un câble et se mettaient à attaquer les Vivants. Et ils les... euh..."

Shun s'interrompit un instant et regarda ailleurs, une moue dégoûtée déformant ses traits, grattant sa nuque d'un air gêné. Seiya fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite, essayant de digérer les informations déjà reçues... C'était quand même énorme, ce que Shun lui racontait là...

"Les Morts vont jusqu'à... dévorer... certains Vivants. Ceux-ci meurent de leurs blessures et tu imagines la suite... C'est un cercle sans fin. Ils se multiplient à une vitesse folle, et passent leur temps à la recherche de Vivants à grailler. Ils sont forts, agiles, et, disons-le, plutôt rapides pour des macchabées: de vrais prédateurs.  
\- Et... on peut se défendre contre eux, demanda Seiya, que la description de Shun commençait à effrayer ?  
\- En frappant dans la tête, on peut les arrêter. Sans leur cerveau, ils sont rien. En revanche... Face à la masse, il vaut mieux s'abstenir et choisir la fuite silencieuse. Ils ont mauvaise vue, mais leur ouïe et leur odorat sont développés."

Seiya l'écoutait religieusement. Shun n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieux, aussi grave, aussi... mûr... Il avait tant changé. Où étaient passé ses sourires, ses grands yeux innocents qu'il lui connaissait tant, les mimiques attachantes ? Devant Seiya se tenait davantage Ikki sous les traits de son jeune frère, que le véritable Andromède. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Impossible à dire.

"Shun, quel âge as-tu?  
\- Je fête plus mon anniversaire depuis des années... On a d'autres... préoccupations...  
\- T'as pas une idée ?  
\- ... Seize... Dix-sept, peut-être... il haussa les épaules. Je sais plus trop."

Aux autres questions que Seiya posa, Shun restait évasif, ou répondait par haussements d'épaules et silences gênés. Il semblait un peu perdu, comme un étranger lâché dans ce monde par erreur. Quand le brun évoquait une connaissance commune, il semblait falloir un temps au plus jeune avant qu'il ne comprenne... À moins qu'il ne feignait rien comprendre... ? En tout cas, c'était très étrange. Il embraya sur un autre sujet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras?  
\- Une morsure de Mort.  
\- Il a pas l'air de t'avoir raté... Comment t'as fait pour t'en tirer ?"

Shun le regarda. Ses yeux étaient glaçants, son visage impénétrable, comme s'il le défendait d'en dire plus. C'en était effrayant. Seiya en vint à avoir peur de lui. Depuis quand pouvait-il avoir un visage pareil ? Peut-être depuis toujours, mais il ne l'avait simplement jamais montré. Il s'excusa pour sa maladresse - puisqu'à première vue, il l'avait vexé - et changea encore de sujet. Il remarqua alors, quand il se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, qu'un fin câble noir sortait de sa poche, jusqu'à se diviser en deux avant de s'égarer dans ses cheveux verts, pour rejoindre ses oreilles.

"Tu écoutes quoi ?  
\- De la musique.  
\- Je peux écouter ? Il fait mort, ici.  
\- ... T'aimerais pas. fit Shun après s'être demandé un instant si le calembour était voulu. C'est pas ton style de musique."

Seiya eut une moue boudeuse un instant, avant de faire balader son regard sur la pièce, se demandant quel genre de musique Shun pouvait bien apprécier... puis il réalisa avec une certaine surprise qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, les uns, les autres. C'est vrai, il ne savait pas ce que Shun aimait regarder, son plat préféré, son style musical favoris... Ils avaient passé tant de temps à se battre contre des menaces toutes plus variées qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se retrouver tous ensembles pour s'amuser ou tout simplement partager leurs goûts... Alors comment pouvait-il savoir ce que lui aimait?, se demanda alors Seiya. Alors qu'il allait questionner son ami à ce sujet, il entendit une voix distordue se faire entendre, comme sortie d'une radio, tout près de lui. Elle ressemblait à celle d'une jeune fille, avec un accent étranger, malgré un japonais semblant très correct à première vue.

"Hey, Shun, tu me reçois ? ... Tu me reçois ?

L'interpellé soupira longuement, alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur le lit près de Seiya, rebondissant à peine sur le matelas ramolli par les années et l'humidité ambiante à cause de l'isolation pourrie. Il ôta ses oreillettes et les enroula autours d'un walkman, d'où provenait la musique, pour remettre le tout dans sa poche. Il se pencha pour prendre un talkie-walkie sur la table de chevet, que Seiya n'avait pas remarqué en se réveillant. La radio était vieille et très abîmée, le son était très mauvais, comme si l'appareil avait beaucoup trop servi et était en fin de vie. Shun l'approcha cependant de sa bouche et pressa sur le bouton.

"Ouais, ouais, je te reçois. Depuis le temps, je m'attendais à ce que les Morts t'aient pris pour cible.  
\- Pas de bol, j'suis toujours en vie. Qu'en est-il de ton pote ?  
\- Réveillé et à jour. On n'attends plus que toi pour mettre les voiles. Tu nous a trouvé quoi ?  
\- J'ai réussi tant bien que mal à nous dégoter un semblant de van et de l'essence.  
\- T'en es où, fit Shun en se levant pour aller à la fenêtre ?  
\- Le temps d'entrer dans l'hosto et je te rejoins.  
\- Trouve un fauteuil roulant avant de monter. Ça m'étonnerait que Seiya puisse se déplacer tout seul, dans son état.  
\- Ça marche !"

Shun émit un autre soupir. Seiya le regarda un instant en silence, avec une pointe de curiosité et d'agacement. Pourquoi il n'avait pas mentionné cette fille plus tôt ? Lui qui se demandait combien de temps ils allaient rester là alors que leurs amis - et une armée de Morts - étaient sans doute ailleurs. Il se rappela un moment de la pipelette incroyable que pouvait être son ami, avant. A présent, il le trouvait taiseux et mystérieux.

"Qui était-ce ?  
\- Un coup de main aussi précieux qu'agaçant.  
\- Oh... Seiya arqua un sourcil. Tu la connais depuis quand ?"

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un instant, puis haussa les épaules pour toute réponse... encore. Ces petits problèmes de mémoire commençaient à devenir vraiment très énervants et Seiya se prit à espérer de tout cœur que les autres n'aient pas autant changé que lui. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, dans cette attitude. Dès que leurs regards se croisaient, le plus jeune détournait les yeux ; il ne restait proche de lui que quelques secondes avant de faire les cent pas, jetant un œil par la fenêtre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ; parfois, il fredonnait quelques notes platement, à une musique que lui-seul semblait entendre... Vraiment très étrange, cette version "hors combat" de Shun.

Une voix dans le couloir interrompit ses pensées, ainsi que des pas précipités. Une jeune fille entra dans la pièce, attirant toute l'attention sur elle. Elle n'était pas bien grande, avait de longs cheveux bleu vert frisés, certainement colorés, vu ses racines d'ébène, et des yeux noirs. Quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient son visage juvénile à la peau un peu foncée. Seiya se dit qu'elle était effectivement étrangère, et qu'elle devait avoir des origines de ces pays au sud la méditerranée - le pégase n'était pas super calé en géographie -... Elle portait un short gris pâle avec un débardeur bleu et une petite veste en cuir noir. Elle avait aussi des hautes chaussettes sombres et des bottines.

"J'ai trouvé un fauteuil ! fit-elle avec un air victorieux et enthousiaste. C'est rouillé, ça couine, mais ça roule !  
\- Tant mieux. répondit platement Shun, qui allait chercher quelque chose à côté du lit. On traîne pas."

Il prit une sorte de batte de Baseball en aluminium, toute cabossée de partout - et ayant probablement servi à "casser des bouches" à de nombreuses reprises -, qu'il attacha à sa taille comme une arme. Si la situation n'était pas si sérieuse, Seiya rirait sûrement de cette arme de fortune. Son ami revint ensuite vers lui pour le porter sur son dos, avant que le trio ne quitte la pièce pour sortir de l'hôpital. Ils descendirent les marches des escaliers alors que le brun regardait autours de lui d'un air choqué : il y avait des traces de lutte partout, des murs sales et fissurés, du sang et... c'était un morceau de corps, qu'il venait de voir sur une des marches ? Avait-il vraiment bien fait de se réveiller ? Sa chambre sale lui parut d'un coup bien plus accueillante et il eut presque envie de demander à Shun de l'y ramener et de l'assommer pour qu'il se rendorme encore quelques temps.  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, le plus jeune déposa son ami dans le fauteuil qui les attendait sagement devant la porte. Seiya le regarda passer derrière lui pour le pousser jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, les trois jeunes gens se figèrent, le brun pâlit. Tout un tas de personnes déambulaient, sans but, dans l'immense parking de l'hôpital, tantôt un membre arraché, la mâchoire pendante, les organes à l'air libre, grognant ou gémissant, le regard vide. Shun lâcha les poignées du fauteuil et passa à côté de Seiya.

"Ça risque de poser problème... murmura la jeune fille, avant de rajouter, penaude. Je les ai peut-être attiré avec le bruit du van.  
\- J'm'en charge, rétorqua l'autre en prenant fermement sa batte, l'air déterminé.  
\- Non !"

Shun se tourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué, faisant tourner son arme dans sa main, prêt à en découdre avec ces monstres, puis il baissa les yeux sur son ami et soupira, serrant les poings. Seiya regarda l'inconnue se diriger vers un morceau de cadavre à l'écart, avant de la voir plonger ses doigts dans la chair visqueuse et s'étaler ce qui devait être du sang pourris sur les joues et le décolleté, grimaçant de dégoût. Il réprima tant bien que mal un haut-le-coeur alors qu'elle lançait le bras à moitié décomposé vers Shun, qui l'imita bien vite. Alors, certes, il était habitué à la mort, il avait carrément traversé l'Enfer... Mais des cadavres dans cet état... Non, c'était trop pour lui.

"Mouais... grommela Shun. Comme ça, ils devraient pas nous sentir..."

Il se pencha sur son ami et lui étala la même matière poisseuse sur le visage, avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon noir.

"C'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
\- Si on attaque, ça risque de devenir dangereux.  
\- Tu voulais leur rentrer dans le lard, y'a deux secondes !"

Shun lui envoya un regard qui signifiait très clairement qu'il ferait mieux de garder le silence, avant de repasser derrière lui pour pousser son fauteuil jusqu'à un vieux van au milieu du parking, slalomant entre les Morts, pour ne pas les bousculer et risquer de les alerter. Seiya ne put s'empêcher de les regarder, un à un, effrayé et dégoûté par cette vision sordide. Leur peau était pâle, et salie de sang, les orbites étaient creusées, comme les joues. Des lambeaux de peau pendaient mollement, comme leurs lèvres et leurs cheveux qui se décrochaient. Certains perdaient leurs dents et leurs ongles, aussi. Seiya apprendrait plus tard que ceux-là, même s'ils ne mordaient et ne griffaient pas, pouvaient être aussi dangereux que les autres. Parfois, un Mort en bousculait un autre, et le moins équilibré des deux tombait. Si la situation pourrait prêter à sourire avec des gens bien vivants, cette vision étaient des plus morbides avec des Morts car ils se blessaient encore plus facilement et emplissaient l'air d'une atroce odeur de putréfaction.  
Arrivés au véhicule, le trio de Vivants grimpèrent dedans. Les garçons à l'arrière et la jeune fille au volant, qui sortit un gros paquet de mouchoirs de la boîte à gants de Shun pour se nettoyer avec un commentaire dans sa langue d'origine, que Seiya ne reconnut pas. Il soupira longuement.

"On est toujours au Japon, là ?  
\- Mouais. L'Enfer a déménagé chez nous."


	3. Secrets sur secrets

Merci à **Yvore** pour avoir classée cette fanfic en favoris !

Merci à **Nympha-San** , **Lallen** et **Hemere** pour la follow, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles dès le premier chapitre! ^^

 **Laety** : Oui, oui, j'adore changer totalement le caractère de Shun et ôter toute sa superbe à Seiya, c'est assez drôle. (Et, non, Saint Seiya, c'est pas Disney. ^^)

 **Hemere** : Oh, tu vas voir, avec Shun, ça va être de pire et pire! xD Adieu l'innocence! On verra plus tard ce que sont devenu les autres (et je vais sans doute me faire tuer par tout le fandom ^^").

Encore merci à vous, et bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Voilà deux heures que le van roulait sur les routes bordées d'arbres ou les autoroutes désertées. La jeune fille, dont Seiya apprit le nom plus tôt, Belle, n'avait pas lâché le volant. Shun, qui s'était installé à l'arrière pendant le trajet, avait incliné son siège pour dormir alors que le pégase, assis à son côté, regardait le paysage meurtris à la fenêtre. Un tas de questions lui passaient par la tête, lui donnant mal de crâne, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Se tournant vers le siège avant, regardant Belle conduire, il demanda timidement.

"Est-ce que je peux vous parler?  
\- Bien sûr. répondit-elle avec un sourire, tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction avant de se reconcentrer sur la route, même si elle était en ligne droite. Que puis-je pour toi?  
\- Eh bien... Je me demandais quand tout ça avait commencé...  
\- Je dirais... Il y a environ deux ans. Quand les gens ont cessé de mourir, il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que ça ne devienne l'anarchie, je n'ai même pas pu rentrer chez moi. On raconte que les naissances se font également très rares... voire qu'il n'y en ait plus du tout. Très franchement, j'ignore si ça a un rapport ou pas.  
\- Penses-tu, au vu de la situation, les gens ont autre chose à faire que s'envoyer en l'air. rétorqua soudainement Shun qui, finalement, semblait écouter le début de conversation en feignant dormir. 'Manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent boulotter pendant l'acte."

Seiya le regarda, ouvertement choqué, le visage écarlate. Depuis quand disait-il des choses pareilles ? Le jeune homme ne parlait jamais de façon aussi osée avec un tel calme à la limite de l'insolence ! Il avait toujours été un garçon sage, très timide et assez innocent de ce côté-là. Même sous-entendre que le chevalier du caméléon était sa petite-amie le faisait rougir, à une époque ! S'étaient-ils tous trompé sur son compte ?

"C'est vrai que ça serait une mort stupide ! approuva Belle dans un rire. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas mourir comme ça... La honte. Je veux pas qu'on me retrouve morte toute nue à moitié mangée !"

Seiya ne sut trop comment réagir, alors que Shun émit un petit rire, à peine dissimulé. Il le regarda un moment, reprenant une position confortable, souriant encore de son fou-rire, alors qu'il semblait essayer de se reposer. Le pégase replongea dans ses réflexions: cette tenue sombre, cette attitude étrange et cette amnésie sélective dérangeante... Les Enfers ne l'avaient quand même pas traumatisé à ce point-là... Si ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Belle restant sur l'autoroute pour aller plus vite où ils devaient aller... Mais où ? Pendant ce temps-là, Seiya restait silencieux, observant son ami sombrer enfin dans le sommeil - il s'en était assuré en appuyant sur sa joue balafrée du bout du doigt -, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Belle.

"Depuis quand vous connaissez Shun ?  
\- Un peu plus d'un an. Je m'étais réfugiée dans sa planque, alors que j'étais attaquée par une petite horde de Morts. Il les a exterminé et m'a laissée squatter un moment. On est devenus camarades d'infortune avant de devenir amis. Il n'est pas bon de rester seul dans une situation telle que celle-là, pas vrai ?  
\- Bien sur... Mais... Shun il était tout seul quand tu l'as trouvé ?  
\- Oui... Il n'a... jamais dit ce que sont devenus ses proches... Enfin, avant de me parler de toi."

Seiya fronça les sourcils, inquiet, ne remarquant même pas la gêne soudaine de Belle, qui semblait vouloir esquiver certains sujets sensibles. Qu'étaient devenus les autres ? Shun ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait sous-entendu qu'ils étaient en vie sans être plus précis. Mais depuis quand ne les avait-il plus vus ? Et pourquoi ont-ils été séparés ? Tant de questions qui s'ajoutaient à sa liste déjà longue, qu'il voulait lui poser, mais auxquelles il doutait obtenir des réponses.

"Il était déjà comme ça, quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
\- Comment, demanda Belle, presque en sursautant ?  
\- Comme... Bah... Vous savez, avec son look... son humour... son sale caractère... Tout ça...  
\- Il était pas comme ça, avant ?  
\- Non, il... Euh... En fait, laissez tomber..."

Seiya regarda à nouveau son ami endormi. Les yeux clos, le souffle calme, à peine perceptible, il avait remis ses écouteurs un peu plus tôt pour dormir, et ne les avait pas enlevés avant de sombrer. Le jeune homme regarda le fin câble quitter sa poche pour rejoindre ses oreilles, se demandant toujours quel genre de musique les petits écouteurs pouvaient diffuser. "C'est pas ton genre de musique", avait-il dit, ou un truc comme ça. Mais Seiya voulait savoir pourquoi il voulait lui cacher ce qu'il écoutait. Par honte ? Honte de quoi ? Au pire, ce serait du mauvais rap, ce serait pas si grave. Le jeune homme se pencha pour saisir doucement une oreillette sans le réveiller, juste pour écouter deux secondes, juste le temps de quelques notes.

Il mit les écouteurs et fut surpris d'entendre... un solo de guitare électrique endiablé lui vriller les tympans, si fort qu'il lâcha les oreillettes qui rebondirent sur le siège, avant de tomber par-terre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça... ? Il aurait dit... du _visual kei_. Il en avait déjà entendu ça, avant, mais ne pensait pas du tout que Shun apprécierait ce genre de chose... Enfin, il n'aurait pas imaginé, l'ancien Shun écouter ça. Ceci dit, le nouveau Shun était un spécimen encore étranger de bien des façons.  
D'ailleurs... Seiya baissa les yeux sur son bandage. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait une morsure de Mort. Il fut tenté d'enlever le bandage pour y jeter un œil... Il le remettrait vite ! "C'est juste pour un petit coup d'œil." se dit-il en commençant doucement à détacher le pan lâche du bandage, qui se défit d'abord tout seul, avant de coller un petit peu à la peau, comme si la plaie avait cicatrisé avec le pansement. Alors qu'il insistait un peu, en essayant de ne pas faire de mal à Shun, Belle l'interrompit.

"Touche pas à ça, s'écria-t-elle !"

Seiya sursauta alors qu'elle freinait brusquement, provoquant une secousse dans le véhicule, qui réveilla l'endormi qui ne comprit la situation qu'en sentant un tiraillement sur sa peau, là où le bandage collait... Bandage que Seiya avait toujours en main. Quand la jeune fille se retourna, regardant les garçons avec un sérieux terrifiant, Shun fit lâcher son ami en lui mettant une petite tape sur la main, les yeux baissés sur son bras qu'il rebandait soigneusement, alors que Belle lui demanda, la main serrant le volant :

"Shun, tu ne lui as rien dit ?  
\- A quel propos ?  
\- Ton bras !  
\- Je ne l'ai pas jugé nécessaire."

Seiya les regarda, perdu. Quoi ? Que se passait-il avec le bras de Shun ? La blessure était-elle si grave ? Ou bien y avait-il autre chose, à son bras, qui devait être caché ? Belle fusilla Andromède du regard, puis, alors qu'il ramassait et enroulait à nouveau ses écouteurs, lui fit sèchement signe de quitter le véhicule pour discuter dehors, en baragouinant des mots dans cette langue bizarre que Seiya ne comprenait pas. Il regarda Shun détacher sa ceinture de sécurité - qui avait, pour le coup, bien fait son travail - et sortir, sans comprendre, agacé qu'on le tienne à l'écart d'un secret qui semblait très important. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, à la fin ? Il tenta de les écouter en ouvrant sa portière, qui fut sèchement reclaquée.

Refermant mine de rien la portière qu'il avait vu Seiya entrouvrir, Shun suivit Belle jusque derrière le van, enfonçant ses mains gantées dans ses poches pour y ranger son walkman. Il la regardait lui faire ses remontrances en français, sans langue d'origine qu'elle lui avait apprise, sans vraiment l'écouter, levant les yeux au ciel par moment, ou soupirant d'un air ennuyé. Il l'aimait bien, cette petite, beaucoup, même, il l'avouait sans honte... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante, quand elle lui faisait la leçon. Alors, oui, elle était plus âgée que lui, mais c'était pas une raison de le gronder comme un gosse.

"Tu m'écoutes, quand je te parles ?  
\- Oui, oui, je t'écoute...  
\- Alors explique-moi ! C'est ton ami, non ? Il devrait comprendre !  
\- Shiryu aussi, mon ami, répondit-il dans un français approximatif, tu sais comme moi comment s'est terminé."

Belle baissa les yeux, triturant ses mains, gênée par la tournure de la conversation. Oui, elle savait. Shun lui avait expliqué. Elle avait même assisté à leur dernière "discussion"... Ils s'étaient engueulé, Shiryu ne l'avait pas écouté. Du haut de son mètre soixante, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à les séparer. Des coups avaient fusé. Une baffe chacun : match nul, avant qu'on ne les sépare.

"Alors on dit rien. reprit Shun, la sortant de ses réflexions. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. On s'en tient à ce qu'on a prévu.  
\- On l'emmène au camps des survivants et on se barre comme des voleurs..."

Shun fronça les sourcils un instant, n'approuvant visiblement pas la comparaison, avant d'hocher la tête et de retourner près du véhicule. Belle l'attrapa alors par le bras, évitant soigneusement sa plaie pour ne pas lui faire mal.

"Et si tu craques ? Ou, pire, si on se fait attaquer ?  
\- Je ne craque pas et on se fait pas attaquer.  
\- Et s'il pose des questions ?  
\- Questions, je m'en occupe. Je connais depuis assez longtemps, je trouverai bien de quoi faire taire.  
\- Shun!  
\- Sans la batte ! s'écria-t-il. Tu me prends pour quoi ?"

Il alla s'installer à l'avant du véhicule, côté passager, alors que Belle reprenait sa place au volant. Elle redémarra et continua leur route, les mains crispées sur le volant. Elle regarda discrètement le jeune homme à sa gauche*, qui avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, fuyant tout contact visuel avec les deux personnes avec lui. D'un coup d'œil en arrière, elle put remarquer que Seiya faisait la tête bien comme il faut, les bras croisés, le regard noir.

"Alors ? demanda-t-il. Et maintenant, on peut me dire ce qu'on me cache ?  
\- Si on te dit rien, c'est que t'as pas besoin de savoir. rétorqua Shun. La situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, tu sors du coma, on a d'autres priorités.  
\- Mais, c'est...  
\- Il y a un camp de survivants, à deux jours de route d'ici. le coupa-t-il alors. C'est là qu'on se rend. On va t'emmener là-bas, puis on s'en ira. Pour un temps aussi réduit en notre compagnie, il n'est vraiment pas essentiel que tu saches tout de notre condition."

En se retournant, Shun remarqua que Seiya regardait ailleurs. Il se congratula mentalement d'être parvenu à faire taire sa curiosité - et son blabla incessant -, quitte à s'attirer son agacement. Il voulait le protéger de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu. Là où il le laissera, il aura les réponses à toutes ses questions - et les soins médicaux appropriés -, et quand il aura appris la vérité et qu'il le haïra comme il devrait le faire, il sera déjà reparti sur les routes avec Belle et, il l'espère, il sera loin. Il pourra enfin tenter de tourner la page.

* * *

(*) = Au Japon, comme en Angleterre, le volant de la voiture se trouve à droite. Shun est donc bien assis à la gauche de Belle, qui conduit.


	4. Destination : le camp

**Hemere** : Ce que Shun est devenu? Mouahahah! Mystère. Quant à la musique et aux pouvoirs, bah... Héhé, on le saura bientôt aussi! C'est promis! En tout cas, contente de voir que ça te plaise. ^^

* * *

Le calme n'avait que très peu duré. Après quelques longues minutes de réflexion, Seiya avait fini par repartir à la charge, au grand désarroi de Shun et Belle... Surtout Shun. À présent, ses questions portaient sur le fameux camps de survivants, qu'il avait mentionné en espérant lui clouer le bec pour la journée. Où était-il ? Leurs amis étaient-ils là-bas ? Et, surtout, pourquoi Shun et Belle n'avaient pas l'intention de rester sur place avec lui ? Le jeune homme éludait chacune de ses questions, regardant par la fenêtre, faisant passer sa batte en aluminium d'une main à l'autre d'un air agacé, semblant prêt à la lui envoyer dans la tête. Et Seiya, à l'arrière, ne cessait d'insister, secouant l'épaule de son ami pour attirer son attention.  
Après un énième grondement excédé, Shun finit par craquer. Il se tourna brusquement vers son camarade, serrant sa batte, le faisant reculer et se coller au siège sous la peur soudaine de se faire exploser la tête. Son regard, encore une fois, semblait s'y méprendre à celui d'un certain phénix : dur, sombre... Jamais il ne lui avait tant ressemblé et c'en était effrayant.

"Très bien, je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses sur le camp... Mais après, plus de questions !"

Seiya baissa les yeux, un peu déçu. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas lui révéler grand chose mais, au moins, il acceptait de lui parler un petit peu. Il avait l'impression de vraiment le déranger dans sa petite routine par sa simple présence et, sans se mentir, ça lui faisait un peu mal de ressentir ça. Après un soupir triste, il releva la tête, attentif.

"C'est d'accord, je t'écoute.  
\- Bien. D'abord, le camp a été fondé sur l'Ancien Colisée. Je suis à peu près sur que tu vois de quoi je parle.  
\- Oui, je vois.  
\- La bâtisse a été revue en vitesse et toutes les entrées ont été renforcées. Elle est organisée comme une véritable base militaire. C'est une place forte que les Morts n'ont pas encore su faire tomber. Shun se réinstalla normalement sur son siège et croisa les bras. Là-bas, tu trouveras Shiryu. Il gère le camp et tout ceux qui s'y trouvent... Et c'est pour ça que je ne compte pas rester là-bas avec toi.  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Nous avons eu un différent, lui et moi. Une rixe que j'aimerais oublier... On peut plus trop se voir, pour être honnête.  
\- Que s'est-il passé?  
\- ... Sa version vaut mieux que la mienne, répondit Shun après un silence."

Seiya se tut, surpris par sa déclaration. Il ne comprenait pas comment Shun et Shiryu, deux tempéraments calmes et réfléchis, avaient-ils pu se disputer au point de ne même plus pouvoir vivre au même endroit ? Quel a bien pu être le motif de leur querelle ? Ça avait du être vraiment très violent.

Belle regarda brièvement son voisin, soupirant, puis reporta son regard sur la route. Ses mains serraient le volant, crispées. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'entoure de mystère, comme ça ? Quand elle l'avait rencontré, il ne lui avait rien dit de lui. Du genre taiseux, elle avait du attendre près d'une semaine pour obtenir un nom ; mais c'était juste parce qu'il en avait eu ras-le-bol qu'elle l'appelle _Karasu_ * à tout bout de champ. Elle s'était peu à peu habituée à ce type taciturne et à son silence. Mais elle n'aimait pas du tout cacher le peu qu'elle savait à ce garçon qui devait sans doute être très ami avec Shun. Depuis qu'on les avait envoyé tous les deux chercher Seiya, et que Shun lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire sur certaines choses, elle vivait dans la peur d'accidentellement tout révéler. Elle savait bien que son seul ami lui en voudrait pour toujours.

"Belle, freine!"

La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour et pressa de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein à l'injonction de Shun. Devant eux, sur une vingtaine de mètres, couvrant toute la route, se trouvait une immense horde de Morts, déambulant en grognant et gémissant. Seiya regarda par le pare-brise, entre les deux sièges avant. Les hommes et les femmes erraient, les bras ballant, les yeux vides. Certains trébuchaient, tombaient puis se relevaient péniblement ; d'autres se bousculaient sans même s'en rendre compte. La masse était telle qu'ils étaient, impossible à esquiver. Sur l'autre bande, une ambulance était renversée, elle avait apparemment percuté un bus... ou l'inverse. D'autres voitures, bloquées par l'accident, s'alignaient derrière.

"Il y en a beaucoup, murmura Seiya...  
\- Trop, je dirais même. Je peux pas passer en leur roulant dessus, le van finirait par rendre l'âme."

Seiya regarda Shun s'affaisser dans son siège en passant une main lasse sur son visage dans un long soupir. Belle le regarda aussi, tirant le frein à main et coupant le moteur. Puis elle croisa les bras en jaugeant la situation un instant, marmonnant.

"Tu devrait pouvoir t'en débarrasser facilement.  
\- Pas question, répondit vivement Shun.  
\- Quoi ? Mais, d'habitude, tu fonces presque tête baissée pour les exterminer. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

Un long silence se fit. Shun tritura sa batte de Baseball sans regarder la jeune fille. Sa jambe tressautait, son regard se perdait sur la horde de Morts devant la voiture et sur la route qui continuait en ligne droite, puis sa main partit jouer avec un pan de bandage qui pendait.

"Pas devant Seiya.  
\- Je te demande pardon, demanda ce dernier ?!  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu voies ça ! C'est... Je veux juste te protéger, tu comprends ?  
\- Mais... Me protéger de quoi ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de fixer la route en silence, se mordant la lèvre. Sa jambe tressauta davantage, ses doigts emmêlaient son bandage. Seiya soupira longuement, comprenant que son ami têtu ne lui dirait rien. De quoi Shun voulait le protéger si ardemment ? La situation était assez chaotique et c'était trop tard pour le protéger de la dure réalité.

"Fais demi-tour, Belle. Nous trouverons une autre route.  
\- Mais ce chemin est le plus court !  
\- Je sais.  
\- On ne peut pas se permettre de faire un détour en prenant une route plus longue ! La nuit va bientôt tomber et on doit rejoindre un refuge avant que la lune ne se lève ! Tu sais comment sont les Morts, la nuit ! Si on croise une horde comme ça de nuit, on est foutu, même avec la voiture ! Alors tu vas prendre cette batte et nous ouvrir la voie !"

Ils se regardèrent longuement, semblant s'engager dans une lutte silencieuse. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun semblait essayer de dominer l'autre, d'avoir le dernier mot. Seiya assistait à l'affrontement, sagement assis, l'air perdu. Pourquoi diable Shun ne voulait-il pas éliminer les Morts si, apparemment, il en avait l'habitude ?  
Le jeune homme soupira longuement, prit son arme et quitta le van avec une seule consigne : que Seiya ne voie rien. Belle soupira, s'affaissant dans son siège, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il ne cède pas, puis se rendit à l'arrière du véhicule en passant entre les deux sièges avant. Elle tira un bandage large d'un grand sac qui était sur la banquette arrière et, après un regard désolé adressé à un Seiya passablement courroucé, lui banda les yeux. Il ne sut trop comment réagir. Il avait déjà vu Shun se battre quelques fois, alors pourquoi, à ce moment-là, ne pouvait-il rien voir ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Parce que c'étaient des civils ? Mais ils étaient déjà morts, non ? Il attendit alors longuement dans le noir complet et dans un calme angoissant, n'entendant que de lointains grognements et autres cris inhumains de rage. Parfois, le véhicule subissait une secousse, et Belle le rassurait en lui expliquant qu'un Mort avait frôlé ou, parfois, percuté le van. Après plusieurs minutes de chaos, Belle lui annonça qu'elle sortait un instant et il entendit la portière claquer.

Seiya eut l'envie folle d'ôter le bandage sur ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui cachait, à la fin ? Après hésitation, ne voulant pas briser la confiance de celui qui se battait pour le protéger, il saisit l'étoffe et la souleva doucement. Ce qu'il vit le retourna complètement. Son coeur sembla cesser un instant de fonctionner et fit une dangereuse embardée dans sa poitrine. Là, devant la voiture, tous les cadavres étaient étendu sur le tarmac, immobiles... morts. Shun, plus loin, maintenu au sol par Belle, assise à califourchon sur lui, avait du sang noir sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Il se débattait contre la poigne fort solide de la jeune fille, qui maintenait sa tête aux traits déformés par la rage contre la route, alors que ses genoux maintenaient ses bras contre le sol. Elle semblait lui parler pour le calmer, le tenant difficilement en place alors que les mains gantées du jeune homme tentait d'attraper ses hanches et ses cuisses pour la dégager. Seiya eut un peu de mal à reconnaître son ami : il ne lui avait jamais vu un visage pareil. Figé par la stupéfaction, il assista, immobile, à la lutte entre ses deux compagnons de route, alors que son cerveau lui criait de venir en aide à Shun... ou Belle. "Que se passe-t-il ?", "Pourquoi ?", "Que lui fait-elle ?". Le jeune homme ne savait comment réagir.

Après deux minutes de lutte, qui ressemblèrent davantage à une éternité, Shun sembla enfin s'immobiliser. Ses bras retombèrent sur le parvis, comme inertes, alors que Belle se relevait, reprenant son souffle, le regardant un instant. Il fallu un instant avant que le jeune homme ne se redresse à son tour, en position assise, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Seiya vit Belle parler un instant, les mouvements de tête de Shun étant les seules réponses qu'il perçut. Il le vit se tourner vers le véhicule, avant de se relever. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa batte de Baseball avant de s'avancer vers le van... et de se figer à mi-chemin: son regard venait de croiser celui, ébranlé et perdu, de Seiya, qui s'empressa de le détourner. Mais il était trop tard : Shun savait qu'il l'avait vu. Son visage changea alors en une expression de colère et de tristesse mêlée, alors qu'il serrait son arme dans sa main en s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers le véhicule.

* * *

(*) = _Karasu_ signifie "corbeau" en japonais. Belle affublait sans doute Shun de ce nom à cause de ses vêtements noirs.


	5. Le refuge

**Laety** : Wow, wow, wow, _calm down_ ! Athéna et compagnie, on les retrouvera bientôt, t'inquiète. :) Mh, cette réplique de Manigoldo* est intéressante, je l'avais oubliée - où l'ai-je tout simplement pas entendue ? Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive aux chevaliers, après leur mort. Enfin, si, mais, le _spoil_ , c'est le mal. u_u Et pour ton deuxième commentaire : on saura bientôt ce qui a séparé Shiryu et Shun. Quant aux dieux, je crois qu'ils ont mal digéré qu'une bande de mortels aient réussi à tuer l'un des leurs, même si c'est le mal aimé de la famille. Et, oui, il y aura un peu de romance - mais rien qu'un peu, parce que je suis rarement férue d'histoires à l'eau de rose.

 **Hemere** : On dirait que la dispute entre Shun et Shiryu choque plus que Seiya ! xD Ah, voilà une remarque pertinente : ils sembleraient qu'ils aient effectivement perdu une partie de leur pouvoir. Quant à la crise... essaie de deviner, parce que tu le sauras pas dans ce chapitre. ;)

* * *

Seiya se mit à trembler. Aussitôt qu'il eut vu l'expression de Shun, il se dit qu'il avait sans doute fait une énorme bêtise. À présent, son air enragé et sa démarche décidée le confirmait. Il se surpris à soudainement craindre pour sa vie. Pas que cela soit la première fois, mais ça le choqua. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour si peur de son ami. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fois où il s'était fait posséder par Hades, où il avait davantage eu un sentiment de choc et de surprise que de peur. Là, il se sentait réellement en danger. Il eut presque envie de se cacher de la fureur d'Andromède dans le coffre... Cette même fureur qui avait décimé une horde de Morts.

Belle attrapa le bras de Shun, tentant de lui arracher sa batte, paniquée. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris que Seiya avait ôté le bandage qui cachait sa vue, mais elle avait senti la panique grimper en flèche dans son coeur quand elle s'en était rendu compte. "Qu'a-t-il vu, exactement ?" s'était-elle demandé brièvement, le temps d'un souffle, à peine. Elle avait vite écarté cette pensée de son esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur Shun, qui se calmait à peine d'une crise, qui était armé et très en colère. Il fallait s'occuper de son cas en priorité !

"Shun, arrête, calme-toi !  
\- J'avais dit qu'il ne devait rien voir !  
\- C'est vrai, mais c'est pas la peine de t'attaquer à lui !  
\- Mais je vais pas l'attaquer, cria-t-il !  
\- Excuse-moi, mais comme t'es là, t'as l'air de vouloir frapper sur tout ce qui bouge, répondit-elle plus fort !"

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles ne reflétaient aucune émotion, elles ne le pouvaient plus depuis bien longtemps, mais son visage... Il était en colère, certes, mais une certaine détresse transparaissait. Il avait peur : peur de son regard, peur de son jugement, peur qu'il le haïsse déjà... peur de le perdre avant le moment prévu. Elle le regarda longuement avant de prendre délicatement son arme. Il la laissa faire, puis soupira avant de se détourner d'elle, les poings serrés. Il fit quelques pas, s'éloignant du van.

"Shun, appela Belle, incertaine ?"

Pour toute réponse, il mit un puissant coup de botte renforcée dans la tête d'un Mort qui traînait au sol, la faisant éclater dans une gerbe de sang noir et faisant voler le peu qu'il en restait à quelques mètres de lui, jusque dans le bus. Un peu de sang et de reste de vieille cervelle pourrie éclaboussa la carrosserie. S'il avait eu sa batte, se dit Belle, il se serait sans doute défoulé sur la carcasse d'ambulance qui trainait sur l'autre bande... voire même sur leur van. Dans ces moments-là, il avait tendance à perdre tout _self-control_.

Elle regarda vers Seiya, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Dans un soupir, elle alla fouiller l'ambulance à la recherches de matériel encore utile. Elle trouva un semblant de pharmacie encore plein, qu'elle décida de garder, puis fit demi-tour. Elle s'approcha de Shun et effleura son bras en une caresse, pour le rassurer et l'aider à se calmer. "Je suis là." lui disait-elle par ce simple geste plein de douceur. Sans plus un regard pour lui, et sans qu'il ne la regarde, elle retourna au van et grimpa dedans, se posant près du jeune homme sur la banquette arrière. Il triturait ses mains, le regard fixe. Il tremblait encore un peu et se mordillait la lèvre dans un geste nerveux.

"Seiya... commença la jeune fille. N'aie pas peur de lui, d'accord ..?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, demanda-t-il alors d'une voix blanche ?  
\- ... Écoute... Il ne voudrait pas que je t'en parle... Il veut te protéger.  
\- Me protéger, me protéger, vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire ça ! Mais vous voulez me protéger de quoi ?!"

Belle resta silencieuse un moment. Elle regarda Shun, par le pare-brise, qui venait de s'appuyer sur le capot, regardant droit devant. Il semblait attendre... sans doute l'autorisation pour retourner dans le véhicule pour continuer la route. Elle regarda ses cheveux verts, encore salis de sang de Mort, se balancer dans le vent frais du soir.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Shun... quelque chose de très grave. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, je l'ai appris de la bouche d'un autre. Il en souffre encore beaucoup, aujourd'hui.  
\- Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Tu peux pas me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Pas maintenant. Il s'en rendrait compte et ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne s'isolerait que davantage. Or, il a besoin de moi. S'il se retrouve seul, j'ai peur de ce qu'il est capable de faire.  
\- Quand pourrais-je savoir ?  
\- Au camp, tu sauras, c'est promis. Shiryu répondra à toutes tes questions."

Belle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, pour lui montrer qu'elle était sincère. Qu'elle voulait l'aider, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas en faire plus pour lui. Elle lui fit promettre d'arrêter d'embêter Shun avec des questions trop personnelles, avant de reprendre sa place au volant en se glissant avec souplesse entre les deux sièges avant. Elle pressa un coup sur le klaxon - provoquant un prodigieux sursaut du jeune homme encore dehors - et lui fit signe de rentrer dans le véhicule : le ciel s'assombrissait et il était temps de rejoindre le refuge.

Après de longues minutes de route dans une ambiance tendue, le trio atteignit un bâtiment à l'apparence négligée, à l'allure d'un vieux motel miteux où on n'a pas envie de passer la nuit. La porte d'entrée, cependant, était barricadée... comme toutes les entrées possible du rez-de-chaussée. Seiya se demanda alors comment on entrait dans cette bâtisse. Étaient-ils vraiment au refuge ?  
Shun sortit du van et se posta devant le bâtiment. Il saisit, au sol, une longue tige de fer avec, tout au bout, un gros crochet. Il saisit, avec l'outil, au niveau d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage, une sorte de barre en acier, qu'il tira. Elle était reliée à plusieurs autres barres par des câbles de fer, formant une échelle qui retomba au niveau du sol, lui donnant un accès à la fenêtre. Le jeune homme reposa son crochet et grimpa avec l'aisance de l'habitué, entrant dans le refuge.

"Wow... fit Seiya, impressionné. Qui a fabriqué ce truc ?  
\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais c'est ingénieux. Ce système a été pensé pour pas que les Morts entrent. Ils sont pas assez malins pour utiliser le crochet.  
\- Et les blessés ? fit Seiya en tapant sa jambe. Ils entrent comment ?  
\- T'inquiète, il y a un monte-charge."

A cet instant, un plateau soutenu par des câbles plus épais descendit au niveau du sol. Il était tout juste assez large pour accueillir un fauteuil tel que celui de Seiya. Celui-ci se demanda un instant si c'était bien _safe_ , comme dispositif.  
Belle sortit du van et récupéra le fauteuil à l'arrière. Elle fit ensuite sortir le jeune homme, qu'elle installa dedans avec difficulté. Malgré son petit gabarit, elle semblait avoir la force de le soutenir, au grand étonnement de Seiya. Cependant, elle avait peur de lui faire mal et de mal l'installer sur son fauteuil, qu'elle poussa jusque sur le plateau quand elle eu fini, avant d'actionner les freins.

"C'est bon, Shun, tu peux le faire monter !"

Seiya observa le plateau s'élever, montant lentement jusqu'au deuxième étage, par longs à-coups, encore assez doux pour qu'il ne chute pas en bas du plateau. Belle prit son sac dans le van, qu'elle verrouilla avant de monter à l'échelle à son tour, pour entrer par la fenêtre. En moins de trois minutes, Seiya était dans le refuge avec ses deux compagnons, les regardant remonter l'échelle et attacher le système d'ascension du monte-charge.

"Et voilà ! fit la jeune fille. Je vais voir ce qu'il reste dans les réserves.  
\- Le dernière fois qu'on est venu, il restait des légumes dans le potager du balcon arrière... mais j'suis pas sur qu'ils soient encore super frais."

Belle s'arrêta et le regarda, un sourcil arqué, comme s'il avait balancé la plus grosse énormité qu'elle ait entendue. Elle le regarda bêtement quelques secondes, alors que Shun lui rendait son regard, avec l'air de dire "J'ai dit quoi, encore ?".

"... Bah quoi ?  
\- Shun, on est passé par ici i peine trois jours.  
\- ... Trois jours, t'es sure, demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion ?"

Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, et changea de pièce. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir, avant de se mettre à compter sur ses doigts, l'air perdu. Seiya l'observa un instant, avant de saisir ses roues et de les tourner pour regarder autour de lui et se balader en peu. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient : un plancher qui craque, une tapisserie murale qui se décolle, un ameublement spartiate, ... Il vit deux chambres composées qu'un lit deux personnes et d'un bureau ; une salle de bain sans eau - très pratique - ; deux pièces ressemblant à des débarras, un tas d'objets plus ou moins utiles s'y entassant ; et une sorte d'atelier. Il avait aussi vu un escalier menant à l'étage du dessous. Évidemment, il ne pouvait y descendre avec le fauteuil, mais il avait pu voir, du haut des marches, un second escalier descendant encore plus bas, au rez-de-chaussée, solidement condamné : sans doute dans le cas où les morts parviendraient à détruire les barricades de la porte d'entrée ou des fenêtres.

"Ça paie pas de mine, mais c'est assez bien foutu pour passer la nuit en sécurité. fit une voix sur sa gauche. Y'a de quoi manger, purifier de l'eau et stocker des trucs pour plus tard. On peut même fabriquer de nouvelles armes."

Seiya regarda Shun s'avancer vers lui. Il avait ôté ses gants et déposé sa batte quelque part. Cependant, dans sa main, il tenait une nouvelle arme : un arc semblant fait d'acier, avec une lunette pour aider à la visée et des petites poulies aux extrémités de la corde, sans doute pour faciliter l'utilisation. Il avait un peu de vécu, car le revêtement était usé par endroit, mais il semblait puissant. Il devait avoir une portée assez conséquente. Dans son autre main, le jeune homme tenait un carquois avec une vingtaine de flèches en acier.

"Pourquoi tu te balades avec ça ?  
\- Il est toujours bon d'être armé, dans ce monde.  
\- Et ta batte ?  
\- Qui t'a dit que c'était pour moi ?"

Shun laissa presque tomber l'arc et son carquois sur les genoux de Seiya, avant de s'éloigner, lui précisant qu'il devrait s'exercer à bander l'arc pour travailler ses bras. Après tout, un coma aussi long, ça vous ramolli les muscles.

* * *

(*) Dans les commentaires, **Laety** m'a rappelé une réplique de **Manigoldo** du cancer dans **The Lost Canvas** : _"Seuls les faibles perdent leurs esprits en mourant"_


	6. La route reprend

**Hemere** : Oui, Shun est grave paumé ! :) Shiryu n'apparaîtra pas vraiment tout de suite, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, promis. ;)

 **Darkacuario** : Well, I hope you can read my fanfic without any big difficulties. I'm glad even "non-french" read my stories. You'll see what happened soon, I promise. :)

* * *

Seiya se réveilla tôt, le matin suivant. Seul dans la grande chambre, dans le grand lit, il regarda autours de lui. En voyant le papier peint arraché et en sentant le tiraillement dans ses bras, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé sa journée de la veille... Ni toutes les autres. Soupirant de dépit, il se pencha comme il put pour saisir des vêtements que Shun lui avait trouvé et tenta de les enfiler tant bien que mal... sans succès. Du moins, pour le jean un peu délavé et usé qui lui avait été proposé. Il jura sur la faiblesse de ses membres, avant de se recoucher. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les deux autres ne tardent pas trop à se lever.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, le calme était tel qu'on ne pouvait deviner que la chambre était occupée. Le drap ne couvrait qu'à moitié les deux endormis étroitement enlacés. La lumière perçant à travers les vieux rideaux éclaira le visage de Belle, qui bougea la tête pour couvrir ses yeux de son épaisse chevelure bleue. Elle soupira longuement puis, après deux longues minutes, regarda la fenêtre. Elle voulut se redresser, mais une paire de bras, à sa taille, renforça son étreinte, la pressant contre un corps tiède. Elle entendit un grommellement dans son dos, ainsi qu'une voix rauque étouffée lui demandant de rester dans le lit. Elle eut un sourire attendri en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux colorés, le souffle calme, Shun semblait encore à moitié ensommeillé. À force de voyager ensemble, les deux amis avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Si, au début, c'était pour l'aspect pratique, c'était devenu, au fil du temps, une réelle nécessité, plus pour le jeune homme que pour Belle. Tout penaud, le visage bas, couvert de honte, il lui avait déjà avoué être incapable de dormir s'il ne l'avait pas à ses côtés. Attendrie, elle n'avait plus pu se résoudre à le laisser tout seul. S'ils avaient souvent tendance à se quereller, la jeune fille savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas pas longtemps fâchés, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était désormais très difficile de se séparer. Et puis, en ces temps de pur Chaos, c'était de la folie.

"S'il te plaît, je veux rester là encore un peu...  
\- Je t'oblige pas à te lever, je veux juste me rhabiller. Si tu veux encore dormir, dors.  
\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas pareil, sans toi..."

Belle sourit ; Elle se savait "privilégiée" avec lui. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de montrer cette part de sa personnalité à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle doutait même que son frère aîné, qu'elle avait vu, une fois, et dont Shun lui avait un peu parlé, aie le droit de voir son côté vulnérable et attachant. Comme quoi, même l'homme le plus froid et distant pouvait devenir une vraie pâte tendre, avec un peu de patience et de gentillesse.

"Je doute que Seiya puisse se lever seul. Il faut quelqu'un pour l'aider à se préparer.  
\- La flemme...  
\- Aller, feignasse."

Quelques rires fusèrent quand elle batailla avec lui pour qu'il la lâche. Mais sa poigne était telle qu'elle ne put le faire lâcher qu'en se tournant vers lui pour le pousser en bas du lit - sachant qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de lui faire mal en l'entraînant dans sa chute -. Le regardant tomber lamentablement sur le plancher, elle lui sourit d'un air vainqueur, et lissa son débardeur avant de se lever pour mettre son short et sa veste. Elle s'assied sur le lit pour mettre ses bottes.

"Aller, lève-toi !  
\- J'suis bien, là.  
\- Fais pas l'idiot, debout, rit-elle !"

Elle ramassa son T-shirt et le lui jeta au visage alors qu'il était toujours allongé sur le plancher, les bras écartés, les yeux rivés sur la fissure au plafond. Pour toute réponse, il grommela et finit par se lever pour s'habiller, lui jurant que, la prochaine fois, elle aurait pas le choix que de rester près de lui.

Seiya était parvenu à se rendormir quand Shun entra dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se lever. Patiemment, il avait attendu qu'il émerge complètement, assis sur le lit, finissant de lacer ses bottes et ajustant ses gants en cuir. Quand il fut sur qu'il était bien éveillé, il prit les vêtement qu'il lui avait laissé la veille et l'aida doucement à les mettre, se débrouillant pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il lui mit d'abord le T-shirt gris sombre; puis le jean usé que Seiya avait déjà tenter d'enfiler seul; et enfin le blouson rouge et noir. Il lui avait également trouvé une paire de chaussures de marche renforcées noires. Les deux hommes étaient restés silencieux tout le temps, mais le brun finit par demander.

"Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Si c'est à propos d'hier, c'est non."

Seiya grimaça, et nota mentalement, dans un coin de sa tête que son ami était de mauvais humeur, le matin.

"C'est pas ça... Belle m'a dit d'éviter les questions sensibles. Mais... ta relation avec elle, ça rentre dans les sujet sensibles ?"

Shun le regarda un instant, un sourcil arqué, alors qu'il le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer dans son fauteuil.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
\- Bah, comme ça... Elle m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis un peu plus d'un an et je me demandais... enfin... si vous êtes plus qu'amis, quoi..."

Shun le regarda longuement, puis se redressa, semblant réfléchir. Il aimait beaucoup Belle, il était bien obligé de l'admettre même si elle pouvait le mettre "hors de ses gonds" ; il devait aussi avouer qu'il avait besoin d'elle : sans elle, il se sentait vite perdu, incapable de penser correctement ou de calmer ses crises... ou de dormir. Cela mis de côté, que ressentait-il ? il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et elle ? Elle ressentait quoi, pour lui ? Il n'en savait strictement rien ! Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Auraient-ils du le faire ? Bonne question ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia bien vite comment il était arrivé à se demander s'il était judicieux de l'embrasser par surprise pour savoir si son amie le repousserait, dégoûtée, ou si elle se contenterait d'une claque bien placée quand il la relâcherait.

"Je crois... commença-t-il. Que nous sommes... de proches amis... très proches...  
\- Mhm... se contenta de répondre Seiya. Des amis proches qui passent leur vie ensemble.  
\- Vu la situation, on se risque pas à rester seul... et puis t'es mal placé pour juger, t'as vu ta relation avec Saori !"

Seiya le regarda un instant. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille... quoiqu'il aurait pu : Shun était de plus en plus surprenant au fil des heures. Il ne posa pas plus de question et prit l'arc et le carquois posés à même le sol, avant de quitter la pièce à la suite du jeune homme.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner composé de salades de fruits en conserves et de vieux biscuits laissés là par des militaires de passage, le trio reprit la route pour le camp. Un paysage désolé défilait devant les yeux de Seiya au fur et à mesure des kilomètres. Belle avait dit que, si le voyage continuait sans encombre, ils seraient chez les survivants tout juste avant la nuit. À ce moment, le brun avait bien remarqué la tension soudaine chez son ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air pressé d'y arriver, apparemment. Cette "rixe" que Shun avait eue avec Shiryu était sans doute plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

"Shun... Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un soupir agacé ou, peut-être, à un éclat de voix pour le faire taire, le brun fut surpris de le voir baisser la tête sans rien dire. Il se passa un long moment pendant lequel le silence régnait, lourd. Personne ne parla pendant une trentaine de minutes, la question de Seiya demeurant tout ce temps sans réponse. Même Belle ne disait rien. "Et si elle savait, elle ?", se demanda le pégase en la regardant. Les mains crispées sur le volant, ses yeux oscillaient entre Shun et la route. Seiya soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

"Sa version... vaut mieux que la mienne... Je te l'ai dit.  
\- Je préférerais avoir la tienne aussi."

Shun le regarda un instant, alors qu'il lui rendait un regard d'encouragement. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'affaissa dans son siège, passant ses mains sur son visage.

"J'ai déconné... J'ai fait une connerie et il me déteste. Fin de l'histoire.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as-...  
\- Fin de l'histoire, l'interrompit-il alors que, comme pour soutenir ses paroles, la voiture émit le bruit caractéristique d'une explosion, avant de s'arrêter lentement !"

Belle regarda frénétiquement les différents cadrans et soupira en jurant, donnant un coup de poing sur le volant.

"C'était quoi, ce bruit ?  
\- Je crois que le moteur à implosé."

Elle quitta le véhicule et ouvrit le capot. Une grosse masse de fumée grise et odorante s'en échappa, la contraignant à le refermer, toussant pour recracher ce qu'elle avait inhalé par mégarde, agitant sa main devant son visage pour dissiper la fumée. Shun jura à son tour.

"Bon, bah, 'faudra finir à pieds.  
\- T'es dingue ? s'emporta Seiya. Avec tous ces Morts, dehors ?!  
\- Si Monsieur le Génie à une proposition à faire, qu'il la fasse de suite !  
\- Les mecs, c'est pas le moment ! Shun, sors le fauteuil du coffre.  
\- Mais ça va nous prendre combien de temps, à pieds ?!  
\- ... Une semaine, tout au plus, fit Shun après un silence."


	7. Et continue

Désolée pour cette looongue absence ! Comme certains le savent (ou s'en doutent) je suis aux études supérieures et le travail s'accumule sans cesse. J'ai rien pu faire en été non-plus parce que, oh !, pas de chance, j'avais des examens de repêche en août et j'ai du bosser comme une dingue. Bref.

Passons aux commentaires :

 **Hemere** : Toujours fidèle au poste, ça fait plaisir ! En effet, Shun a fait une grooosse bêtise. Peut-être arriveras-tu à deviner avant l'heure ce qu'il en est. Et, oui, Shun et Belle, amis très soudés ou plus ? ~ :3

 **Darkacuario** : Sorry to be sooo late. You know what happened. But, see, new chapter today !

 **Raven Howl** : Tu n'arrives pas si tard, t'as pas 60 chapitres à rattraper. Ça fait plaisir de voir un(e) nouveau lecteur (nouvelle lectrice) et je suis très heureuse de lire un commentaire tel que le tien. Et non, pas de ShunXSeiya pour cette fois... Peut-être la prochaine, qui sait ! xD Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas abandonné, et Shun et ses amis ont encore du chemin à faire. :3

Encore merci pour vos commentaires ! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et vous dit à la prochaine ! :D

* * *

"Shun, regarde !"

Voilà deux jours que les survivants avaient laissé le van derrière eux. Ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de continuer leur route à pieds, dormant dans de vieilles bâtisses abandonnées quand ils ne pouvaient trouver de Refuge adapté; obligés, du coup, à organiser un tour de garde entre Shun et Belle au cas où une horde de Morts les attaquerait dans la nuit. Pendant tout ce temps, ils n'avaient cessé de suivre la route, pour être surs de ne pas se perdre. Malgré ce que les habitués de cette vie de nomade avaient prédit, ils n'avaient encore croisé personne en chemin. Pas un Vivant, pas un véhicule en marche, juste quelques Morts isolés ou en groupes réduits, que Shun éradiquait de deux ou trois coups de batte bien placés. Seiya ne s'attendait plus, alors, à tomber sur une paire de traces de pneus arrivant sur la route, apportant une traînée de terre sur le bitume.

"Nous ne sommes pas seuls à circuler dans le coin, commenta-t-il.  
\- Nous te l'avions bien dit... répondit Shun et se penchant sur les traces pour mieux les regarder. Ça date d'à peine quelques heures, à première vue...  
\- Un gros véhicule, plutôt rapide. Une conduite imprudente, vu les traces de dérapage..."

Le jeune homme se redressa, faisant balancer sa batte dans sa main, et suivit les traces sur quelques pas. Son expression changea un court instant, quand il pensa identifier les responsables de ces traces.

"Mince, alors... fit une voix dans son dos, suivit du bruit caractéristique du fauteuil de son ami roulant sur les graviers de la route. Si nous n'avions pas perdu le van, nous l'aurions sûrement croisé.  
\- C'est une bonne chose que ça ne soit pas le cas. rétorqua Belle. On ne peut faire confiance en personne, hors des camps.  
\- Même dedans..."

Shun regarda encore les traces de pneus un instant, l'air absorbé par ces marques noires dans le sol, alors que ses pensées cheminaient lentement vers l'objet de ses tourments. Plus il avançait, plus, il le savait, il se rapprochait inexorablement d'une confrontation qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais ravoir. Malgré sa mémoire défaillante, rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait pour se faire haïr à ce point de son ancien ami. Pendant des mois, il s'était persuadé que son geste n'avait été qu'un accident... Un terrible accident... Mais plus il y pensait, plus il retournait ce souvenir dans sa tête, et plus il culpabilisait et s'en voulait. Il lui arrivait d'en faire des cauchemars et de se réveiller en pleine nuit, en sueurs et en larmes. "Je te demande pardon..." murmurait-il alors dans le silence de la nuit, comme si on allait l'entendre, comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit à sa situation.

"Shun, ça va ?"

L'interpellé se tourna vers Belle, qui s'approchait, posant une main sur son épaule. Elle la connaissait, cette expression sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait jamais le cheminement de ses pensées : sa tête fonctionnait d'une manière qu'elle avait du mal à déterminer; mais elle savait reconnaître quand il pensait à Shiryu ou à son passé.

"Ces traces... C'est sûrement les _Skulls_ , dit-il pour ne pas perdre la face.  
\- T'es sur ?  
\- Y'a qu'eux pour rouler dans le coin aussi vite et dangereusement... Et puis, les gros véhicules, c'est leur propriété, généralement..."

Seiya rapprocha son fauteuil, curieux. Les _Skulls_ ? Il semblait que Shun et Belle en avaient parlé la veille quand ils avaient croisé un _tag_ à la bombe noire sur un vieux bâtiment : un crâne ressemblant à un _Joly Roger_.

"Tu vois, les pirates du XVIIème, avait commencé Belle ?  
\- Eh bien, ils sont pareils. avait ajouté Shun. Des nomades pillards, s'appropriant tous les 4x4 et autres voitures dans le genre, piquant les rations, attaquant les voyageurs égarés,...  
\- Mais pourquoi " _Skulls_ " ?  
\- Ils ont un crâne peint sur le visage avec une pâte à base de cendre et de... on-ne-sait-quoi d'autre.  
\- Ils sont persuadés que l'odeur qu'elle dégage éloigne les Morts. Va savoir si ça fonctionne vraiment."

Shun s'éloigna des traces et revint vers ses deux amis, balançant toujours sa batte d'un faux air désinvolte.

"Ils connaissent la position de presque chaque Refuge de la région, mais aussi celle du Camp. annonça-t-il. Peut-être qu'ils s'y rendent pour piller... encore.  
\- Ils vont se heurter à un mur de béton armé s'ils croisent Shiryu et Hyoga. ricana alors Seiya. D'ailleurs, ton frère y est aussi ?"

Pour toute réponse, le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit, et le châtain regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler de Shiryu ? Il savait que ça rendait son ami nerveux. "Quel boulet !" se dit-il alors. Cependant, juste à l'instant où il s'avançait pour s'excuser, Shun se détourna et continua de marcher dans leur direction de départ.

"Ne traînons pas. ordonna-t-il presque dans un grognement. J'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici."

Seiya soupira, alors que Belle passa derrière lui pour pousser son fauteuil. Tout penaud, il osait à peine lever les yeux sur Shun, qui devait avancer bien vite, car il sentait la jeune fille accélérer le pas derrière lui.

"Désolé, lui chuchota-t-il alors.  
\- Sois plus prudent quand tu parles. Évite les sujet tels que Shiryu et Hyoga.  
\- Hyoga ? demanda-t-il en tentant de la regarder. Pourquoi Hyoga ? Ils se sont disputé aussi ?"

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Belle semblait un peu mal à l'aise, cherchant ses mots avec soin. Ses yeux regardaient en toutes directions à la recherche de la réponse adéquate. Le jeune homme se dit alors que le secret que ses deux compagnons partageaient devait être un poids terriblement lourd à porter et qu'ils seraient tellement soulagés d'en parler. Mais il savait Shun sage et réfléchi. Il savait également que l'abandon avait tendance à lui faire peur. Se protégeait-il de la solitude en se taisant ? Avait-il peur que Seiya l'abandonne ?

"Belle... Jamais je ne rejetterai Shun, quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Ils avaient dit la même chose, murmura-t-elle alors.  
\- Qui ? Shiryu ? Hyoga ?  
\- Si je parle, Shun sera seul, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ça ne doit pas arriver. Ces lèvres seront scellées jusqu'au Camp."

Seiya regarda alors à nouveau son ami, qui jouait avec son walkman et faisait tourner ses écouteurs dans l'air pour occuper ses mains, alors qu'il fredonnait un petit air musical pour se détendre.

"Ikki, on peut en parler, demanda-t-il un peu plus fort ?  
\- Tu connais mon frère... commença alors Shun en se tournant vers lui. Il s'est envolé dès que Saori a dit "rester groupés". Comme d'habitude, personne ne sait où il est. Je l'ai même pas vu débarquer pendant que je cassais du Mort. Il était même pas là quand y'en a un qui a essayé de m'avoir pour son quatre heures.  
\- Peut-être qu'il te suit dans l'ombre sans que tu le voies, rit alors Seiya ?  
\- Ton frère, c'est Batman, enchaîna Belle ?"

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Shun regarda sa jeune amie un instant, s'étant arrêté de marcher pour la fixer d'un air curieux... air curieux que Seiya arborait aussi en la regardant. Belle se demanda un instant s'ils n'avaient pas compris la blague, tous les deux.

"... Bat-qui ?"

Cette simple question effaça toute la tension accumulée depuis deux jours, quand, scandalisée, Belle s'empressa de mettre à jour la culture cinématographique des garçons, sous les rires de Seiya. Ils reconnurent alors, au fond d'eux, qu'ils avaient deux ou trois petites choses à rattraper. Honnêtement, avec tous ces combats, toutes ces guerres, et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là, ils étaient passé à côté de plein de choses simples.

"Tu veux dire qu'un millionnaire déguisé en chauve-souris combat un clown, accompagné d'un gamin en collants verts ?"


	8. La Vérité

Salut ! Décidément, je suis pire qu'Antoine Daniel pour ce qui est de mon activité ici... Encore désolé. Ca doit faire plus de deux ans, maintenant, mais, vous savez les études, tout ça... Et bien, c'est fini pour moi, donc, en principe, je vais avoir plus de temps... L'inspiration, par contre, ce sera une autre affaire...

Bon, mettons ça de coté et passons aux commentaires :

 **Darkacuario** : Your theory's pretty good. Shun killing innocent, why not ? You'll see what he really did. For the Skulls, I'm glad you like them ! You'll be surprised by who they are.

 **Guest** : Qui que tu sois, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plait. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi Shun vit... "reclu".

* * *

Le Colisée... Pour Seiya, le souvenir des combats dans ce lieu mythique remontait à bien longtemps. Mais il devait en être bien plus pour Shun et les autres. Aujourd'hui, la bâtisse avait bien changé. Shun l'avait décrite comme "une place forte que les Morts n'avaient pas réussi à prendre". Eh bien, cela se voyait : toute la structure extérieure avait été solidement renforcée, et la sécurité, selon Belle, était maintenue par tout un tas d'hommes équipés d'armes à feu. Quand ils arrivèrent tous trois aux abords du monument, ils furent interpellés par un homme qui les questionna longuement sur leur voyage : un véritable interrogatoire, surtout pour savoir si ils étaient "contaminés". D'ailleurs, pour Shun, le passage fut bien plus difficile, car le gardien fit appel à son supérieur pour savoir si il avait le droit d'entrer. À la fin de l'appel, il revient vers lui et lui dit sèchement.

"Tu rentres. Mais au moindre geste suspect, on t'éradique sur le champ."

Seiya regarda le gardien, visiblement choqué. Cependant, Shun lui fit signe que ce n'était rien de grave, comme si il avait l'habitude de ce "traitement de faveur".  
Ils entrèrent dans le Colisée et furent dirigés vers une immense salle commune, où on leur servit un repas plus consistant que les conserves et autres aliments sous vide qu'ils avaient du manger durant leur voyage. Pour eux, cela s'apparentait à un repas royal, même si Shun, dont la pression coupait l'appétit, ne toucha pas beaucoup à son assiette. Seiya allait demander quand ils pourraient voir Shiryu, Hyoga et Saori quand...

"Seiya !"

Une tornade violette s'abattit sur le jeune homme, qui manqua de peu de s'étouffer quand une paire de bras fins s'enroula autours de son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que... ? Saori ?  
\- Je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir ! dit-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse !"

Seiya étudia brièvement la jeune femme : elle s'était coupé les cheveux en un carré pour ne pas être gênée ; portait un pantalon en toile sombre, un chemisier et une veste sans manches ; elle avait aussi une paire de baskets, plus confortables que ses éternels escarpins. C'était fou comme cette ère de Chaos l'avait transformée. Seiya regarda un instant son ami aux cheveux verts et se demanda si c'était pour le mieux, ces changement, alors que celui-ci haussa un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour lui.  
Saori s'installa sur une chaise et lui demanda de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son réveil, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, lui narrant tout dans les moindre détails... mais quand il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé durant son coma, en retour, son interlocutrice regarda Shun d'un air embarrassé.

"Tu... Tu ne lui as rien dit ?  
\- Shiryu préfère sa version à la mienne. Il lui dira."

Un long silence tomba lourdement sur la table. Le malaise était palpable, Saori triturant nerveusement ses mains en regardant partout, fuyant le regard de Seiya, alors qu'une jeune femme s'approcha pour leur donner deux papiers, avec les numéros des quartiers qui leurs étaient attribué. Ils avaient été aménagé peu après le début de l'apocalypse. La nouvelle arrivante avait également un message : Shiryu les attendait pour une entrevue... tous les trois.  
Shun ne cacha nullement son angoisse quand ils durent quitter la table pour rejoindre le maître des lieux, qui les attendait près de leurs fameux quartiers. Il semblait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans les couloirs, triturant sa batte en aluminium alors que Belle serrait doucement son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

Quand Seiya vit enfin Shiryu, adossé contre le mur, bras croisés, les attendant calmement, il se figea dans son fauteuil. Lui aussi avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient froids et il arborait une ou deux cicatrices sur le visage. Il portait à peu près la même tenue que pratiquement tous les hommes dans le Colisée. Une veste sombre, un pantalon en toile, des bottines renforcées.  
En voyant Shun arriver, le dragon s'efforça à sourire aimablement. Mais il sonnait faux... très faux. Son regard, cependant, cloua le jeune homme sur place, qui ne voulut pas s'approcher davantage de son ancien ami, qui se montra bien plus chaleureux envers Seiya. Il lui dit à quel point il était heureux de le voir réveillé et en pas trop mauvais état malgré le voyage.

"Tout s'est très bien passé, ne t'en fais pas. Quelques Morts, un moteur qui a implosé, mais tout va bien."

Shiryu regarda Shun en coin, avec un mépris et une haine non-dissimulée, puis expliqua à Seiya qu'il lui expliquerait le fonctionnement de cet endroit en tête-à-tête... Mais qu'il avait quelques petites choses à lui dire, avant. Shun dut vouloir partir, car l'ancien dragon insista pour qu'il soit présent aussi. Seiya se demanda un instant ce qu'avait pu faire son ami pour que l'entrevue lui fasse si peur.

"Suivez-moi."

Shiryu entraîna les trois nouveaux arrivants dans une série de couloirs : des galeries semblant récentes, que Seiya ne connaissait pas. Il les conduisit jusqu'à une porte grise, devant laquelle se trouvait un vieux coffre en bois. Le chinois s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et y déposa son katana.

"Mettez vos armes là-dedans."

Seiya arqua un sourcil à la demande de son ami. N'avait-il pas confiance en eux ? Bon, OK, c'était la guerre entre Shun et lui... mais pas à ce point-là, quand même... Si ? Il regarda Belle s'approcher et obéir, déposant sa paire de pistolet et le couteau glissé dans sa botte dans le fond du coffre. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui tendit la main. Il eut une hésitation brève, avant de lui tendre son arc et son carquois avec les quelques flèches qui lui restaient. Shun, lui, ne semblait pas prêt d'abandonner sa batte en aluminium si facilement. Shiryu le regarda et lui adressa une moue indéchiffrable.

"Allons, Shun, dépose ton arme.  
\- Je n'ai pas confiance.  
\- Ça tombe bien, moi non-plus.  
\- ... Tu gardes une autre arme dans cette pièce.  
\- Nous savons parfaitement, toi et moi, que même si c'était le cas, tu saurais très bien te défendre sans cette batte."

Le jeune homme se crispa à la remarque. Serrant les dents, et le poing, il jeta presque sa batte dans le coffre, et croisa les bras d'un air offensé. Shiryu eut un petit air satisfait, avant de fermer le coffre et de la faire entrer dans la pièce. Seiya remarqua son ami le dragon murmurer quelque chose à Shun, qui ne se crispa que davantage, avec le regard de celui qui allait lui arracher la langue pour la lui faire avaler, puis ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Celle-ci était meublée simplement : un bureau, une étagère, et quelques chaises. Un néon éclairait la petite pièce d'une lueur blafarde, froide.

"Asseyez-vous." fit le dragon en fermant la porte derrière eux. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, face à eux. Belle prit la chaise près de Seiya, alors que Shun préféra rester debout, adossé au mur, bras croisé sur le torse. Shiryu le regarda longuement les sourcils froncé. "Alors, Shun, tu lui as tout expliqué, ou je vais devoir m'y coller ?"

Shun sembla se tendre encore un peu. Seiya se tourna pour le regarder. Il avait l'air en proie au stress et à une sourde colère. Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de piquer une crise.

"Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je me suis contenté du strict nécessaire.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Les Morts, l'Éradication, les refuges, le camp, ... Dans les grandes lignes.  
\- Tu sembles avoir oublié le plus important. Dois-je accuser ta raison plus que défaillante ou tout simplement ta lâcheté ?  
\- Ta version vaut mieux que la mienne, non ?" s'emporta Shun.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Seiya regardait Shiryu, confus. D'où il traitait Shun de lâche ? Il l'avait vu décimer une armée de Morts avec une simple batte de Baseball (pas vraiment, mais il sait qu'il l'a fait), il l'avait vu lutter contre Hadès, il l'avait vu se battre tant de fois et affronter de puissants ennemis. Alors d'où il l'accusait de lâcheté ? De son côté, Shun semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de son ancien ami.

"C'est une évidence. répondit enfin Shiryu. Mais je pensais que tu tenterais au moins de sauver les apparences.  
\- A quoi bon ? On finit cette entrevue et je me casse d'ici.  
\- Je doute que tu veuille rester jusqu'au bout."

Le dragon se pencha sur Seiya et lui demanda ce que Shun avait pu lui dire d'eux.

"Pas grand chose... Il avait l'air de pas trop se souvenir.  
\- T'a-t-il parlé de Ikki, de Hyoga... ?  
\- Presque pas, en fait. Belle m'a dit que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions.  
\- C'est ce qui était prévu." dirent alors Shun et Belle en chœur.

Shiryu poussa un soupir, mais impossible de savoir si c'était la lassitude, l'agacement ou le désespoir. Seiya ne put le déterminer. En revanche, cela n'échappa guère au jeune homme adossé au mur.

"Bien... Dans ce cas, commençons par le commencement. dit-t-il en prenant un air abattu. Tu sais, Seiya, ce que Shun cache sous le bandage à son bras ?  
\- Une morsure de Mort.  
\- Oui. Ça date un peu, maintenant. Tiens, ça a enfin cicatrisé, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Arrête, je sais que tu t'en moques." grommela l'interpellé.

Le regard de Seiya oscilla entre ses deux amis un instant, avant de revenir sur Shiryu qui, faisant la moue, reprit.

"Bon... Depuis la morsure, il a un comportement bizarre. Il est irritable et agressif. fit-il sans avoir l'air de se soucier de ce que le principal intéressé pourrait penser de ce qu'il disait de lui. Et, un jour que Shun s'était absenté depuis trop longtemps, Hyoga est parti à sa cherche. Quand on l'a retrouvé, il..."

Il se tut un instant. Seiya sentait, dans son dos, comme une tension émanant de Shun. Il triturait ses mains, sa jambe tressautant, le regarde obstinément rivé sur le sol.

"Il était... un Mort en sursit. Il était couvert de sang et un trou béant avait pris la place de son cœur. Il avait encore toute sa raison, mais on savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Aussitôt qu'il entendit ses mots, le visage de Seiya se décomposa, perdant ses couleurs. Hyoga... mort ? Non, ça pouvait pas être possible... Shun le lui aurait dit, ça ne s'oublie pas, ça ! Voulait-il le préserver ? À moins que...  
Il sursauta en entendant soudainement les bottes renforcées de son ami, derrière lui, claquer sur le sol. Il se retourna juste à temps pour le voir presque sauter sur la porte et essayer de sortir... mais le battant refusait de bouger. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Shiryu.

"Où t'as foutu la clé ?  
\- On n'a pas fini, répondit calmement le dragon.  
\- Je veux rien entendre de plus ! Donne-moi les clés !  
\- Tu veux fuir ? De quoi tu as peur ?"

Shun se retourna, dans une position clairement agressive. Son attitude trahissait son envie de sauter sur Shiryu pour l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise... ce qu'il tenta de faire dans un cri de rage incontrôlé, de larges cernes se dessinant subitement sous ses yeux voilés par la peine, la douleur et la colère. Réagissant au quart de tour, Belle, jusque là très calme, attrapa le jeune homme en plein vol, avant d'envoyer un regard noir à l'homme assis sur le bureau, qui n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il ne se sentait pas du tout en danger, alors que le plus jeune se débattait pour faire regretter ses paroles à Shiryu. Seiya les regarda tous les trois, figé d'incompréhension. Le temps que Shun se calme, plus personne ne bougea. Seule la jeune fille murmurait des paroles apaisantes dans une langue que Seiya ne comprenait pas.

"Shiryu, dit-elle soudain, laisse-le partir.  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il doit assumer ce qu'il a fait.  
\- Il paie tous les jours ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il n'est pas responsable !  
\- Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue."

Shun émit un grondement, qui parut inhumain aux oreilles de Seiya, avant de repousser brusquement son amie, plus brutalement que quand il se débattait quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de retourner s'adosser au mur, tandis que Belle se rasseyait en silence.  
Seiya les regarda tous, un à un, perdu dans ses réflexions. Que s'était-il passé ? Hyoga s'était fait tuer, et Shiryu semblait le reprocher à Shun... En fait, en y réfléchissant, il n'était même plus si sur de vouloir savoir... Cette histoire sordide semblait les hanter au point de les déchirer. Un poids constant sur leurs cœur, ils avançaient tous sur une corde tendue. Si l'un d'eux basculait et chutait, ce serait définitivement la guerre entre eux, si ça ne l'était déjà... Et l'un d'eux éradiquerait l'autre, à coup sur.

"Hyoga est... mort... ? répéta-t-il cependant, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de la situation. Est-il... ?  
\- Rassure-toi, on ne l'a pas abandonné. Il ne voulait pas devenir un de ces monstres, on l'a... éradiqué.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Moi-même... Il me l'a demandé."

Seiya se tourna à nouveau vers Shun. La tête basse, celui-ci ne prononçait plus un mot. c'en était trop pour lui, et le pégase le vit au léger tressautement de ses épaules : il pleurait.

"Shun...  
\- Je suis désolé... Je... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive...  
\- Mais... Ça n'est pas ta faute...  
\- Il y est pour beaucoup. dit alors Shiryu sans aucune douceur, sans même un peu de tact. Tu risques d'être choqué de voir la brutalité dont il est capable, dans ses grands jours.  
\- J'ai vu, en fait, mais je ne vois pas le..."

Le jeune homme s'interrompit quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit. La mort de Hyoga, la violence de Shun, son sentiment de culpabilité... et la haine de Shiryu. Il le regarda encore: il pleurait toujours, sans un mot de plus ; puis son regard tomba sur Belle, dont les yeux fuyaient les siens ; et finalement Shiryu, dont l'air grave prouvait qu'il était arrivé à la bonne conclusion.

" Tu as compris, à ce que je vois, murmura-t-il.  
\- J'arrive pas à le croire...  
\- C'est pourtant la vérité."

Encore sous le choc, Seiya se tourna vers Shun, qui tentait de sécher ses larmes. Alors, oui, il lui avait montré que cette ère de folie l'avait transformé. Il était désormais un homme réservé, bourrin et assez brutal avec les Morts... un peu sarcastique, aussi, et très tête en l'air. Il avait beaucoup changé, mais de là à tuer un ami ? Non, même si sa vie en dépendait, Shun n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
Il saisit les roues de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de lui.

"Shun, que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Il se dira qu'il se souvient pas, lui dit froidement Shiryu.  
\- Shun, dis-moi..."

L'interpellé fuya son regard, sans répondre. Il semblait vouloir ne faire qu'un avec le mur, se fondre dans le plâtre et se faire oublier, disparaître de se bureau, pour ne plus jamais avoir à être confronté au regard accusateur de celui qui fut son ami le plus sage. Ce fut Belle, qui, après un soupir bruyant, lui vint en aide en attirant l'attention, se levant d'un bond pour empoigner Shiryu par le col, menaçante.

"Écoute-moi bien, toi, parce que je vais pas me répéter ! Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ça à Shun ! Tu le culpabilise sans arrêt alors que tu sais qu'il n'y est pour rien !  
\- Il est responsable de...  
\- Ta gueule ! cria-t-elle alors. Laisse-moi finir ! Je te signale que ce type, que tu mets dans tous ses états, c'est censé être ton ami ! Il m'a souvent parlé de ce que vous avez vécu, ensemble, pendant votre service militaire !"

Seiya arqua un sourcil à cette évocation. Il se tourna vers Shun, comme pour lui demander de quoi elle parlait, mais s'arrêta en voyant son air tellement choqué qu'il en avait cessé de pleurer. Shiryu, lui, n'eut pas le temps de relever, car Belle continuait de lui hurler ses fautes au visage.

"Tu sais quoi ? Lui, il te respecte ! Lui, il pense que tu peux encore changer d'avis et je me tue à lui rappeler que tu le traite comme un moins que rien ! Mais lui, il est tellement buté, il m'écoute pas ! Et, toi, espèce de con, tu le fais souffrir ! Je ne le tolérerai pas davantage !"

Un nouveau silence tomba, lourd, tendu. Belle serrait encore le col de manteau de Shiryu à s'en faire mal aux doigts, Seiya et Shun la regardaient, toujours dans cette expression de choc. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore connue aussi... virulente. Le dragon, lui, semblait vouloir garder son calme jusqu'au bout de cette entrevue.

"Maintenant, tu vas me donner cette foutue clé et nous laisser partir d'ici, sinon je te jure que je vais te la prendre de force. J'ai bien vu le flingue scotché sous ton bureau, mais Shun a gardé un couteau sur lui." Elle sortit l'arme, comme une preuve de ses propos, et posa la lame sur la gorge de Shiryu, alors que Shun palpait ses propres poches. "Je t'égorgerais avant que tu ne tires. Donne la clé !"

Shun sembla retenir son souffle en regardant Belle. Il savait qu'elle haïssait Shiryu, purement et simplement. Mais de la à le menacer pour le défendre - avec son propre couteau qu'il sait même pas quand elle le lui a pris -, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Leur seule et unique rencontre, à tous les deux, des mois plus tôt, avait été faussement amicale et particulièrement diplomate. En y repensant, Shun avait rarement vu Belle aussi agressive avec qui que ce soit, même pas avec lui, quand ils se prenaient la tête - car elle sait qu'elle peut presque tout se permettre avec lui -.  
Il voulut s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort contre lui et la remercier, car il se rendait compte, enfin, de la place important que ce petit bout de femme avait pris dans son cœur : elle était plus qu'une amie, plus que ce "coup de main aussi précieux qu'agaçant", telle qu'il l'avait présentée à Seiya, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était sa raison de se battre, sa raison de rester en vie et de ne pas tous simplement se laisser éradiquer. Il restait presque vivant pour elle et la protéger, pour son sourire et pour son petit accent étranger qu'elle reprend quand elle s'énerve.

Shiryu soupira bruyamment, attirant sur lui l'attention de Shun. Il sortit une petite clé de sa poche pour la donner à Belle, qui s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte du bureau avant de relancer la clé presque en visant son visage, avant de prendre la main de son ami encore tout retourné pour sortir et reprendre leurs armes. Après ce brusque départ, Seiya regarda Shiryu, qui se contenta de s'asseoir à sa chaise en soupirant, vérifiant du bout des doigts si le couteau n'avait pas entaillé sa peau.

"J'ai vu quelques changements... radicaux... chez Shun... Je ne le pensais pas capable de faire le moindre mal à un ami.  
\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça délibérément... On parle de Shun, là !"

Shiryu le regarda un instant en silence, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Les yeux de Seiya reflétaient une colère étouffée.

"Seiya...  
\- Toi aussi, tu as changé. Tu as été terriblement cruel, à l'instant. Je ne te reconnais pas."

Un soupir lui répondit. Seiya fronça les sourcils et saisit ses roues pour s'élancer dans le couloir, déterminé.

"Où tu vas ?  
\- Retrouver Shun. Je n'ai toujours pas eu sa version de l'histoire !"


End file.
